


No Rush

by Contransulations



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant, Endor, Fix-It of Sorts, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contransulations/pseuds/Contransulations
Summary: We have only a few details about Ben Solo- he was born a year after the Battle of Endor on Chandrila. "No Rush" explores what might have happened right after Han and Leia married through welcoming baby Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, after I read Bloodline I had trouble conceiving why Leia would get pregnant so young and so soon after Endor, and even why she and Han would be in such a rush to marry. This fic came from me rationalizing...  
> Oh, and rated M because I wanted to leave my options open for later chapters!

Han and Leia had spent weeks looking forward to their upcoming long weekend. After the Battle of Jakku and surrender of Coruscant, Leia had been assigned the position of observer on the former Imperial capital, with Han commanding one of the New Republic’s peacekeeping forces. The days were long, and while most citizens were glad to have the New Republic’s presence on the planet, there were still Imperial sympathizers making trouble and causing tension. Leia had also been feeling melancholy about being back, and knew some time away would do her good. They’d planned to spend their leave at a beach resort on Spira. She and Han had been planet-side for the past couple of months, and almost immediately after arriving she’d taken him to her old apartment, hoping to salvage some mementos and fortify their credits. But her apartment had been ransacked, and whoever was responsible had maliciously smashed holos and taken keepsakes along with her valuables. She shouldn’t have been surprised- after all, she knew she’d been declared an enemy of the state, but part of her had still been hoping to find some comfort among memories of her parents. It wasn’t fair how she’d lost everything on Alderaan, and now Coruscant, too. Devastated, she poured over the apartment and was able to salvage a few photos of her as a child, two photos of her parents and some relatively worthless jewelry that had been passed to her from her mother. She’d told Han she felt grateful to find anything, but he could tell how disappointed she was. Similarly, her two bank accounts had been drained down to the minimum balance. She shut them down and transferred the meagre contents into a new shared account for her and Han. 

Though the New Republic had provided them a living stipend, Han, Leia and Chewie had been living on the Falcon. It was comfortable enough for them, and Han wasn’t sure he trusted the ship to be safe if he left it in the dock. Working on the ship gave him an enjoyable distraction from his new job, anyway. If there was an upside to being tethered to Coruscant and his new responsibilities, it was access to parts, and a reliable income to buy them with. He was just now replacing a sensor in the cockpit when he sensed Leia come in. Chewie had gone out to pick up more supplies for his upcoming journey to Kashyyk. The wookiee was taking an extended leave to visit his home planet and help the rebuilding process. 

Leia watched Han work, without saying anything. He was so focused and calm that she found watching him almost meditative. Han reached for his screwdriver and secured the new sensor in place, before replacing the cover of the instrument panel. Then he turned to her while repacking his tool box. “What time is it?” he asked. 

Leia glanced down at her chrono. “Half past nineteen hundred.” 

“Just get in?” he asked. “How’d your day go?”

“Fine,” she nodded. “Fine. I was thinking…would you mind terribly if we went to Chandrila instead of Spira?” 

Han, thinking he didn’t hear her correctly, looked up and asked “What?”

“I’ve been looking forward to getting away, but I have an errand to run, and the way our schedules have been, I don’t know when else I’ll get to do it.”

Perplexed, Han put the tool box down on one of the seats and walked over to his wife. He’d been daydreaming about their getaway. It’d been years since he’d seen a proper beach, and he and Leia had so little time alone. Spira was not only beautiful and tropical, but nearby. They could make the most out of their precious limited time away. “Can’t someone do it for you? One of your assistants?” 

Embarrassed, Leia shook her head. “Sorry, this is personal.” 

Han wanted to be accommodating. “What if we stopped off at Alsakan? We could do both.”

“No, I…I haven’t been feeling well and I wanted to check with a physician. I think Chandrila is the only place I feel comfortable right now.” 

Han had noticed Leia hadn’t seemed fully herself the past couple of weeks, but it hadn’t appeared she was sick. She had simply excused herself from some of her duties, and been spending more time in their bunk. Han had thought she was just adjusting to the changes on the planet, where she hadn’t been for almost five years. It didn’t sound like a long time, but so much had happened. He placed a hand on her waist and learned back against the passenger chair, gently pulling her towards him. “You’re sick? What’s the matter?” he asked, curious. 

Leia shook her head, as if trying to dismiss his concern. “I…I can’t put my finger on it. Nausea, mostly, but it’s not all the time. It comes and goes.” She struggled with talking about her other symptoms. “It’s silly. My breasts are sore…” she trailed off. “It’s probably nothing.” 

“If you feel sick enough to cancel our trip, it must be something,” he said, searching her face. 

Leia looked down and shut her eyes as she admitted, “I think I might be pregnant.” She looked at Han again for reassurance. “But that wouldn’t make sense. My implant doesn’t expire until next year.”

Han wasn’t sure how to react; he’d never been in this situation before. “Are you late?” he asked. 

“No, but…” Leia was walking a fine line between wanting to logically consider her symptoms, and hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was. “With the implant it’s so light, I don’t really get a normal period. But it’d be unlikely I could get pregnant with the implant anyway, right?”

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Han admitted. “Nothing’s impossible.” 

“I’d feel better if I just knew for sure. To just get a test and take it off the table.” 

It occurred to Han that maybe Leia had waited for Chewie to leave so they could have a bigger conversation. “What if you are?”

“It’s so unlikely. So, as long as I can get an appointment, it’ll just take a day. We could spend the other couple on Spira. We don’t have to miss it all.”

Han nodded. “Are you feeling sick now?” 

“No, I’m okay. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“That’s what I’m here for. If you’re really not feeling good, maybe they’d let us move our leave up and we could head for the doctor tomorrow?” 

“It’s fine, I can wait. If we go to Chandrila, I can easily get a prescription filled if it’s a bug. The pharmacies aren’t always fully stocked here.”

Han kissed her gently, but didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to stress her out more. “Yeah, and you can get a test, just to see for sure.” He paused. “You hungry? I’ll make us some dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

Han was sitting in the waiting room of a doctor one of Leia’s comrades had suggested. He felt like he’d been there for hours, and was feeling restless. He’d perused every old pop culture flimsi there, and regretted not bringing something to do. Han checked the chrono on a nearby table. Well, they had been there two hours after all. It had been a few days since Leia had made the appointment, and he had felt himself watching her more closely. She didn’t appear to be nauseous. It probably was the stress of being back on Coruscant and missing her family. He had convinced himself that nothing was wrong and they’d soon be sunbathing when he heard a droid call his name. “Han Solo?” 

He looked towards the reception desk and saw the droid beckoning him. Han put down the flimsi he was holding and walked over. “Follow me,” the droid told him. 

Now Han’s pulse started racing. What if something really was wrong? He quickly followed the droid down the hallway and took a deep breath as the droid knocked on a door and opened it for him. The room was dark. The overhead lights were off, and a lamp was glowing softly, illuminating some other equipment. He was started to find Leia, lying back on the examining table in a paper gown, looking up at the ceiling with a tear streaming down the side of her face. The droid shut the door behind Han, who immediately went to Leia’s side to kiss her and hold her hand. He sat in a chair positioned next to the table. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Leia quickly wiped her eye with the back of her fist. “I’m pregnant. Really pregnant. They want to do a scan to check how far along. I don’t know why I’m crying. I promise I’m not that upset.” She stopped to watch Han’s face, which had subconsciously broken out in a wondrous grin. He noticed her watching him, and realized he had lost control of his face, going back to a more neutral expression. ”Dr. Riordan says the implant has such a low-dose of hormones that it has a higher failure rate. I got it so many years ago that I wasn’t thinking about protection. I can’t even remember if they told me what the failure rate was. I thought we were being careful.” 

Han added his other hand to hold hers. “We were. But this is okay. Is the baby okay, with the implant? Or do they think you should terminate?” 

Conflicted, Leia nodded. “It’s actually the hormones you produce when you’re pregnant, so it’s okay. If we wanted to have it, it’d be a healthy baby. But they haven’t done any other tests yet.” 

“That seems like good news. How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” Leia admitted. “They told me they think I’m at least a couple months. I knew, but I didn’t know. And I haven’t suspected for that long at all.” 

“Why be embarrassed? People have babies all the time. And it’s not like we’re not together.” He gently tucked a thin flyaway from her braid behind her ear. 

“It’s my body. I thought I’d be completely aware if this ever happened. If someone asked now how long I’d been pregnant, I’d be mortified if they knew we just found out.” 

“And how else are you feeling?” It was a coded question, designed to gauge Leia’s reaction to the idea of them having a baby. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m still a little in shock. I want to be excited, but this doesn’t seem like a very auspicious start. How are you feeling?”

“’I’m still a little in shock, too, but yeah, I wanna be excited. But I don’t want to push you into anything. If you’re not feeling like it’s the right time, I get it. I’ll support whatever you want to do. Just because we’re married doesn’t mean we have to have a kid.”

Leia turned her head and looked into his eyes. “I don’t know,” she repeated, tiptoeing. “I keep thinking of how this isn’t a good time. We just finished off the Empire. The birthrate’s falling all over the galaxy for a reason.”

“We’re good, though, right? We can make it work. The important thing is how much you want to try right now.”

She squeezed his hand. Just then, they heard a knock on the door as the technician came in with Dr. Riordan and turned on the machine next to Han. Dr. Riordan introduced herself and went to shake Han’s hand as he stood to greet her. “This’ll just take a few minutes, but it will give us a better picture of to make sure everything’s healthy and help us figure out how far along you are.” 

Han continued to stand, but reached again to take Leia’s hand, holding it tightly. The doctor positioned Leia on the table and the technician inserted the ultrasound wand. Everyone watched as suddenly, their baby appeared on the screen. “That’s a strong heartbeat,” Dr. Riordan commented. “Do you want to see the anatomy?” she asked. She was practiced at understanding that, especially in wartime, not all pregnancies were expected or even wanted, and tried to carefully tread the line and not appear congratulatory. 

Han looked at Leia for her answer. She nodded. He couldn’t make out her expression though. The doctor pointed out the baby’s head, heart and spine. “We’ll be able to tell the gender on the scan in another month or so. It appears you’re just at 12 weeks. With the bloodwork we took today, we could tell you the gender tomorrow if you’d like?” 

“We…” Leia started, “we’re headed off-planet, and then back to Coruscant.” In her head, she was already trying to figure out how often she’d need to be back for appointments, and it was overwhelming. 

“We have a very secure system. We can either call, or you can log in and check your file notes. But there’s really no pressure; it’s all up to you. You still have quite a bit of time until you’re due. Before you leave, would you like a prescription for prenatals? Or if you’re thinking about your options, we work with some very compassionate and discrete clinics if you’d like a referral?”

“I’ll take the prescription,” Leia replied. 

“Would you like a copy?” the technician asked, referring to the ultrasound screen. 

Han enthusiastically nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” The droid handed him two, and Han carefully placed them into the inside pocket of his jacket. 

Han and Leia were left alone. “You want the lights on?” he asked, helping her sit up. 

“No, this is fine.” Leia swung her legs to the side of the table. “I do really have to pee though, so why don’t I meet you in the waiting room?” She handed him the vitamin prescription. 

“What about your nausea? Did she give you something for that, too?” 

“She offered, but it’s honestly not that bad. I can tough it out. She said it usually stops in the next couple weeks anyway. When we get this filled, maybe I can pick up some ginger tea?”

“Sounds good, princess.” He kissed her on his way out, but stopped right before opening the door. “Hey, let’s get a hotel room tonight. It’s our vacation, right? We shouldn’t be staying on the Falcon. Might as well make the most of it.” 

Leia nodded and jumped down to find her shoes. “Sure, why not?”


	3. Chapter 3

They left most of their luggage on the ship, and just brought up a small bag to their room, along with the tea, vitamins and some chocolate Leia impulsively decided she wanted from the drug store. 

It wasn’t very late, but they’d decided to make a low-key night of it and order room service. Han kicked off his boots and placed the pharmacy bag on the console while Leia dug through their bag to find her pajamas. She stepped out of her dress and Han noticed a bandage on her bicep. “Ow!” he commented, pointing to it. “What happened? That’s not where they took the blood, was it?” 

Leia laughed. “No, the doctor took my implant out!” She slipped on her pajama pants and one of his old shirts, which was soft and long on her. “I’m going to need something a lot stronger if I’m going to keep sleeping with Han Solo and his super sperm.” 

Han raised his eyebrows a couple times and grinned, proud of himself. He began heating water for Leia’s tea in the room’s auto caf. Leia came over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his back. Han picked up the room service menu pad. “What do you feel like having?”

“You decide. I’m not in the mood for anything in particular,” she replied, loosening her grip and moving to the sofa. Han waited for the hot water and brought her a steaming mug a minute later. Then he sat down next to her and keyed in their order. 

“So what now?” he asked. 

Leia softly smiled. “I don’t know,” she admitted, blowing on the top of her mug to cool down its contents. They sat in silence for a few moments as the last beams of the setting Chandrilan sun poured through their large window. Drawing her leg up on the sofa and turning to Han, she finally collected her thoughts enough to continue. “I have to admit this is happening faster than I would have liked. But I know it’s also hard for me to admit when I want something for myself. Maybe part of this is that it’s finally sinking in that my family’s gone and the war is over…I have to focus on the next part of my life now and it’s a little sad.” 

“I know, honey,” He wished he could make her feel better, but knew she needed time. “But we can’t change what happened. We may as well enjoy what we have now. It’s not wrong after everything we’ve been through.” He took her hand again. “I love you. I’ve never been happier since we got together. Really.” 

Leia knew. He made her happy, too, when she didn’t think she would ever feel that again. “I know we have a lot to figure out, but I want to have the baby. What do you think?” 

“Can I touch your stomach?” he asked. Leia nodded and he moved his hand to her slightly curved belly. He stayed there for a moment, and then she watched as he leaned down and kissed it. She was suddenly overwhelmed. Of their own volition, her eyes began to well up. 

“Kriff!” she muttered. “I don’t understand why I keep doing that!” Han smiled and sat up. “Ok, now I’m hungry. Can you bring me the chocolate?” She kissed him as he got up and brought back the bag. “I’ve known I’m pregnant for less than a day and I feel like I’ve already gained weight!” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Han insisted, taking a proffered piece. 

“I forgot to tell them if we want them to call about the bloodwork tomorrow,” she remembered. “I guess I can always check my chart. Do you want to know if it’s a girl or a boy?” 

“I’m still getting used to this. Maybe we should wait and just kinda enjoy having a baby. Eventually, though, yeah, I’d want to know.” 

Leia smiled. “It is sort-of nice not knowing for now. I was still absorbing the news in the office, I don’t even remember the scan or anything the doctor told us.”

Han went over to the chair with his jacket draped across the back and reached into the pocket to grab the sono prints. 

Leia shook her head as she stared at the scan. “This is amazing.” 

“Sounds like a healthy baby. And it’ll probably be pretty cute, too, if it looks anything like me.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. Han learned over to look at the scan again, and noticed it was labeled with a stamp that said “Baby Organa.” 

“Baby Organa?” he asked out loud. “Baby Solo.”

“Baby Organa-Solo,” she corrected him.

“Honey, I know nothing about babies.” 

“Gods, me neither! We should probably visit a bookstore before we leave for a primer. And clothes!” she realized. “Yikes! They’ve already started feeling snug. I’m afraid I won’t have anything to wear in a few weeks!” 

“Well, we’re not in a rush. We can do it in the morning.” Someone knocked at the door. “That was fast,” Han commented, opening the door and signing for their food. 

“We don’t have to do everything at once,” he continued, setting their meal out on the coffee table. “But I’ve gotta figure out what to do to the Falcon so it’s safe for a kid.”

“Han Solo,” Leia mocked. “Did you get me pregnant so you could have an excuse to buy new parts for your ship?” 

He laughed. “I’m not gonna live this down, will I?” He grabbed a piece of bread. 

“I think Luke’s going to be thrilled to be an uncle. But we don’t have to tell him yet,” she insisted. 

“Wow, yeah. Chewie’s gonna be kicking himself for leaving when he did. How do you feel about taking a newborn on a trip to Kashyyk?” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” she joked back. 

As they continued their meal, Han noticed Leia was only taking small bites. “How’s your nausea, princess? You need another cup of tea?” 

“Oh, it’s gone now.” She put down her fork. “Want to go to bed?” Han grinned and nodded. Their romantic weekend had begun.


End file.
